supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Winchesters
The Dark Winchesters are encountered by Jegudiel when he went to an alternate universe. The Dark Winchesters are Demon Dean and Demon Sam. History In the alternate verse, Dean had the Mark of Cain and he died and became a knight of hell. Sam went to hell and was tortured for years until he lost his humanity. Sam was tortured by a high ranking demon and he became a yellow-eyed demon. After Sam left hell, he went to find Dean. Once he found Dean they started to hunt together again and they became one of the most feared hunters in existence. Powers and Abilities Being two of the strongest demons in their universe they both have huge amounts of power. Dean's Powers * Possession - '''Dean was resurrected as a demon in his own body, but it is likely that he has the ability to leave his own body, and possess the bodies of others, and take control of them. * '''Immunity - '''Dean, as a Knight of Hell is much more resilient to holy water and other demonic weaknesses. * '''Super strength - '''As a Knight of Hell he is stronger than common demons and he can even overpower low-level to mid-level angels. * '''Regeneration - '''Being a Knight of Hell he can easily regenerate body parts and injuries to his body. * '''Invulnerability - '''Knights of Hell are little affected by damage dealt to their hosts. * '''Immortality - '''As a Knight of Hell he can live forever. * '''Super stamina - '''As a Knight of Hell he has more stamina than the common demon. * '''Weak White Light - '''As a strong demon he can preform white light, but he is very limited when it comes to preforming white light and can only do it very sparingly. * '''Teleportation - '''As a Knight of Hell he can teleport with ease. * '''Telekinesis - '''As a Knight of Hell he can use telekinesis to move things with his mind * '''Weather Manipulation - '''He can manipulate weather to a limited degree, his arrival causes storms. * '''Sedation - '''He is one of the few demons that can sedate people. * '''Demonic Smiting - '''Dean can smite lower level demons with ease. '''Sam's Powers * '''Possession - '''Sam was resurrected in his own body but he can possess other bodies if he wishes to. * '''Immunity - '''As a yellow-eyed demon, Sam is very resistant to common demonic weaknesses. * '''Super strength - '''As a yellow-eyed demon, Sam can overpower weaker demons with ease, he can also overpower weaker angels too. * '''Regeneration - '''Sam can regenerate body parts. * '''Invulnerability - '''Yellow-eyed demons are barely affected by damage done to their hosts, Sam can only be killed by a few weapons. * '''Immortality - '''As a yellow-eyed demon he can live forever. * '''Super stamina - '''As a yellow-eyed demon he has more stamina than a common demon * '''White Light - '''He can produce destructive white light with some effort, he is better at using white light than his brother but he can't smite demons. * '''Teleportation - '''As a yellow-eyed demon he can teleport with ease. * '''Telekinesis - '''As a yellow-eyed demon he is very skilled with telekinesis. * '''Dream Walking - '''He can appear in people's dreams if he wishes to. * '''Invisibility - '''He can be invisible for a short period of time if he wishes to be. * '''Demon Destruction - '''As a very strong demon with a history of drinking demon blood he can kill lower level demons effortlessly with his mind. Category:Team Category:Winchesters Category:Dark Category:Demons Category:Strongest of Species Category:Sam Category:Dean